In a Bind
by Sahar-Chan
Summary: Back at the village Sasuke is not making taking their relationship to the next level so Sakura takes matters into her own hands. By tying him up. Smut unapologetically without plot.


Sasuke has both hands in this story and he knows how to use them. This mess of a one-shot is my first attempt at smut and **not** beta-read. Enjoy!

**In a Bind**

Sakura smiled at the man glaring at her from across the room.

"What the hell, Sakura?" The Uchiha's glare had sent ANBU members running for their lives, but sakura just smiled.

"I'm taking matters into my own hands...by tying up yours."

"We've talked about this."

"No, you've talked about this," it was her turn to glare. "You decided for the both of us and I don't think that's fair. Especially when you want it as much as I do."

"Sakura-"

"I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND, IS THAT SO WRONG?" Sakura wasn't proud of how whiny that sounded, nor of the pout that she was making. But honestly, it was the Uchiha's fault.

They have been dating for three months now and have only exchanged kisses. Granted, those kisses could often get hot and heavy, but as soon as they started to morph into something more than that, Sasuke would pull away and bring things to a halt. Sakura would think that he wasn't that attracted to her, but the evidence of his attraction would be a little hard to ignore as it rubbed insistently against her whenever things got steamy between them. Sakura gave a little shiver of remembrance at the memory of that sizable bulge rubbing deliciously against her most sensitive part.

She knew why Sasuke was so reluctant. He had been hesitant to take things further all throughout their relationship. While he had been the one who had asked her out first, she had been the one to initiate their first touch, their first kiss, and their first makeout session. She knew why. He was too afraid of making mistakes. He was strong and brave, and no one could deny that. But when it came to his relationship with her, Sasuke was terrified of messing things up, especially when he had messed them up so badly when they were younger. He wanted to make up for what he had done, to not make the same mistakes. But sometimes, in his attempt to get things right, to make them perfect, he could get a little too cautious. Hence, she had to be the one to push things forward at times. But, Sakura also knew that once she made the first step and gave him the go ahead, Sasuke would take over and make it all worth the wait.

Take their first kiss, for example. It was the third date they went on and he still hadn't kissed her. She knew he had wanted it to. She'd seen him looking at her lips as she drank her tea or talked. She had seen his eyes go at half-mast when she had licked some of the ice-cream she had for dessert off her lips. But, for some reason, he still hadn't kissed her. So, she'd done the only logical thing to do in that situation. She'd dragged him into a dark alley and kissed him.

At first, she had only hovered her lips over his, just in case she'd misread the situation. But, as soon as her lips got close to his, he was the one who had closed the distance, first pressing his cruel lips against hers then dragging it to taste the corners of her mouth. She melted against him almost instantaneously. Lord, but the boy could kiss and he tasted _good_. He'd teased her lips ,caressing them, nibbling on them, driving her mad. She could still remember the embarrassing needy sound that came out of her as she opened her mouth to him. Sasuke had given an answering growl as his tongue came forward to taste her deeper.

Slick, heat, taste, hands roaming, tangling in hair, scratching at backs, gentling at necks, dragging on sides. He drove their desires higher and higher till Sakura lost all sense of reality except for his kiss and their entangled bodies. She was pretty sure they could have gone at it right there and then in that alley and she wouldn't have stopped him. But, he had been the one to stop. As they stood there in the alley, panting and flushed, foreheads touching, Sakura saw the first full-on grin from the Uchiha since he had gotten back to the village.

And, now, here she was, having to push yet again for their relationship to move forward. But, she knew it would be worth it and she knew they both wanted this, _needed this. _Naruto's words from earlier that day still echoed in her ears.

"Get that boy fucking laid! He's wound up so tight, he's gonna snap any minute and no one wants to see that. And I'm fucking tired of his barking at me and everyone else every five seconds."

Truth was, she was no better. They have been touching more, kissing more, getting closer and closer to that sweet point of no return but he somehow managed to put things to a halt everytime. And everytime that happened, the frustration got worse, sleeping became next to impossible, their moods got shittier and shittier. The frustration had to stop.

Hence, why she had the Uchiha tied to her bed with chakra reinforced ropes. Though, she knew even those wouldn't hold up for long if the Uchiha wanted to escape them, and he was certainly trying to. It was time to speed things up a bit.

"Here's the thing, Uchiha, if you don't want this, just say no." Before he could say anything, she reached down, grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, leaving her in her chest bindings, jeans, and panties.

"Sakura." He tone might have been harsh but his eyes ate her up, dragging lazily from her face, down to her belly button. She could feel that gaze like a physical caress across her body.

Sasuke tried to form words, he really did. But, apparently, his brain's higher functions had decided to go on a little vacation while his downstairs brain took over things. His hands twitched with the need to reach out and touch her skin. It looked so soft, so creamy. That wasn't to say that her body was completely giving, even from across the room, he could make out the slight shape of strong, capable muscles beneath that soft skin. He wanted to trace those muscles with his hands, his tongue. Kami, she was gorgeous.

He shifted uncomfortably in his bindings as his arousal grew, his loose pants becoming decidedly too tight. It got a lot more painful as he saw her give a little shiver causing her nipples to paint two little ridges in those bindings. His mouth grew wet for the taste of them.

"Sakura," he tried again, fighting to form coherent sentences, "stop this."

He didn't want to rush things. He didn't want to mess things up. He wanted to build up to the sex. To give her the slow, gentle love-making that she deserved. But every time they got close together, his vaunted Uchiha control shattered. Every time they kissed, every time he had her in his arms, gentleness went right out the window. He was nothing but heat and desire, hard, rough, hungry, thirsty for the taste of her.

_Then maybe this is a good thing, with you tied up, she can take her pleasure without you going caveman on her._ But, he didn't want it like this, he wanted to touch her, taste her, have her under him withering, and begging for release.

Kami, he could almost see her twisting under him, one hand on scratching on his back, the other on his ass digging into the muscles urging him deeper inside of her. Sasuke couldn't stop the involuntary rise of his hips at the mental image, almost as if they were beseeching her to make the fantasy into reality.

Sakura's gaze was affixed to the movement, her eyes glowed with lust and her cheeks flushed further.

"You want it too, Sasuke-kun. You might tell me you don't but your body clearly does." She moved from the doorway further into the room till she was standing at the foot of the bed.

This was heaven.

This was hell.

How many nights had he spent alone in his cold bed imagining Sakura hot and bothered like this? How many hours had he spent fantasizing about her body? But the reality was somehow way better than anything his brain could have conjured up. Her body sent a siren call to his till every muscle strained to get close to her. Her husky, lusty voice twisted his gut till all he could think about was hearing it again, hearing it begging him to touch her, hearing it shouting in frustration and then sweet, sweet release.

But, he didn't want it like this, he reminded himself. Too much, too soon.

_All you have to do is say no._ But for some reason, he couldn't. All he could do is glare at her harder.

She gave him a cheeky smile before reaching for the clasp of her jeans. She opened it with trembling fingers that he had the sudden desire to nibble on, before she eased them down her legs. Sasuke's eyes ate up every expense of skin as it was exposed and his arms strained wildly against their bindings to reach out and touch the creamy expense of her thighs, the soft bend of her knees, the lacy fabric of her black panties. _Fuck! _He envied those little wisps of fabric. He wanted to be the one who gets to cup the core of her femininity, to touch it till it was all soft, warm and slick, then to invade it till he could feel it pulsing for him.

It took his overwhelmed brain a few seconds before he became aware of the tenseness in Sakura's body. Frowning he reluctantly dragged his eyes up to her face. She seemed unsure as she looked at him and bit her lower lip. Was she regretting starting this? That didn't seem like Sakura. Once that woman put her mind to something, not even a crowbar could pull her off of it. No, it was something else.

Then, it finally clicked in his mind, as he saw a red flush work its way from her face to the upper slopes of her breasts before disappearing into her bindings. She was shy. Kami, this woman was going to be the end of him.

"Gorgeous," he growled, because despite whatever his reserves about the situation, he refused to let her think that she was anything less than what she really was to him. Completely and utterly gorgeous. Though, to be honest, he wasn't sure she understood him because that one word was more gravel than actual sound.

Still, it was all worth the shy little smile she gave him. "So are you," she purred before crawling up to bed.

He knew there and then that it was finished. Giving himself up to their desires, he vowed that he would make her pay for this later. _For hours._

Sakura had been hit with an uncharacteristic bout of self-consciousness while taking off her jeans. She'd told herself that she had nothing to be embarrassed about. But the fact is, not all men appreciate a pair of muscled legs that weren't that soft and giving. Hers weren't unnaturally bulky, they just had the muscle mass that distinguishes her as an elite Konishi.

However, Sasuke's growled reassurance was the best response she could have asked for. Under that tough and rough exterior, Sasuke turned out to be as attuned to her moods as anyone she had ever met.

To reward him, she peppered little kisses on him as she crawled up the bed and his body. A kiss at his knee that caused his legs to part as if inviting her between them. A kiss at his hip that caused him to raise his hips again while his erection twitched visibly within the confines of his pants. A kiss at his side that caused a little growl of frustration to escape him. A kiss at the center of his chest that was heaving with rapid uneven breaths. A kiss at the side of his neck where his corded muscles bunched with the effort he was making. Whether that effort was made for the purpose of escaping the ropes or getting closer to her, she didn't know.

All she knew was that it caused her blood to warm further, her breaths to come faster and shallower, her nipples to become painfully tight, and for her core to ache in emptiness.

By the time she finally reached his jaw to give it a little nip and to settle her body in his lap, it was all she could do to keep from running her body against his and begging him to touch her. Though, she didn't believe he would refuse, given the obvious hardness digging into her panty-clad butt.

Avoiding his delectable mouth for now, she leaned to the side to catch his earlobe between her teeth.

"Fuck, Sakura." The expletive coming from the usually stoic Uchiha delivered in that lust drenched tone made her do it again. "Stop this before it's too late."

"That's not a "No", and it's already too late. At least for me," she panted in his ear. It was embarrassing how much his voice affected her. She was dizzy with desire, her body adulterating on his lap without her permission, seeking to alleviate the ache that had taken residence in her core. It felt so good! Why did she wait so long for this? She should have tied him up months ago and spared them both the agony and frustration.

She grinded on him, lost to her desire. "_Sasuke-kun!"_ she cried, as she changed positions in his lap so his erection rubbed directly at the top of her sex. "Please, Sasuke-kun, move!" Her hands clutched at the sides of his shirt as her hips grinded down on him, and plastered her front to his. _Closer_, was all she could think about.

He growled deep in his chest, the vibrations causing her nipples to tighten further. He moved beneath her to grind his erection up into her. The pleasure was too much for her and she sagged against him even as her hips pushed harder against his own.

"Give me your mouth," he rasped. Blindly, she turned her face up and found his mouth. The kiss was unlike any other they had shared. It didn't start out gentle and teasing. It was wet, animalistic, and filthy. All she knew was tongues, lips, and teeth. They nipped, bit, touched, delved, pillaged.

If her brain wasn't so scrambled with desire, she would have been embarrassed by the needy little sounds she made as the Uchiha somehow managed to master her body even when tied up. His hips rubbed against hers with the perfect amount of pressure and his lips ate at hers with a dominating hunger that made her want to give her all to him. Kami, if he was like this while tied up, what would happen when he got free?

As if reading her mind, Sasuke tore his mouth away long enough to press kisses up to her ear. "When these ropes come off, you're going to pay for this."

"Promise?" she barely got the breathy word out.

He took her earlobe and gave it a bite that was equal parts pain and pleasure, causing her to move faster on him. Oh, god, she wasn't going to last like this. "Oh, yeah, but first, you're going to do something for me right now, Sakura."

He could probably ask her to do anything at this point and she'd do it as long as he didn't stop moving against her. She gave a grunt that he must have took as assent.

"Sakura."

"Humm…."

"Look at me."

Sasuke had never felt desire like the one that was coursing through him at that instant. Her body was a thing of absolute beauty, her desire was igniting the fire in his vein, and she moved like a dream above him. He could feel the warmth and wet of her sex through her panties and his clothes. It was all he could do to keep from spilling himself in pants like an untried horny teenager.

His control got a lot thinner as she looked at him with eyes hazy with desire that he was sure was echoed in his.

"I want you to come, Sakura." she made a desperately needy sound that went straight to his cock. "Just like this. Want you to come on me, baby." He didn't even know where the words and endearments were coming from. All he knew was that they were making her grind harder and faster on him and make more of those maddening moans. "Come while you're riding me, sweetheart."

She moved her hands away from his sides, moving them to clutch at his hair. Her pants came closer together, her moans getting more anguished. He watched in fascination as Sakura chased her release above him.

"Sasuke... please...going to….going…._yes!_"

She shuddered against him and thrashed. He kept the pressure up on her wet folds, prolonging her orgasm till she slumped against him, tired and sated. Now that she was satisfied -at least for the moment, Sasuke finally managed to summon enough brain cells to finish working at the chakra-infused ropes. He pulled his wrists from them and brought his arms around the woman his lap rubbing her through the shudders caused by the aftershock of her orgasm.

He eased her on the bed next to him before he got on top of her. She offered little resistance except for a little murmur. Sasuke smirked down at her. It did a man's ego good to be able to give his woman an orgasm without even having to put his hands on her. But right now, he was going to use his hands. All night long.

It took her a few minutes to finally open her eyes to look at him.

"Hey," she said in a scratchy voice. She smiled up at him before frowning. "What? How-"

"You didn't actually think those ropes would hold me for long." He gave her what he knew to be an evil smirk.

Her glow slowly drained from her face as she gave him a cautious look. "Now, Sasuke-Kun, I know you're upset that I tied you up. But I did it for the both of us."

"Hn."

She tried to put her arms around his neck, trying to seduce her way out of the situation, but he merely took her wrists and pinned them above her head. She gave a half-hearted effort at fighting him.

"Sasuke-kun, let's be reasonable," she cajoled.

Sasuke enjoyed the kaleidoscope of emotions on her face. Desire, apprehension, amusement, and a sensual curiosity; they all blended together till she was simultaneously straining closer to him and trying to escape.

"I'm being very reasonable. I have warned you that I'll pay you back and I'm keeping my word. Really, Sakura, you know that an Uchiha always keeps his word."

"I'd be happy to release you from that particular promise."

"That won't be necessary. Now, take your punishment like a good girl."

Sasuke reached with one hand to keep her wrists pinned to the bed, while his other hand reached into his pocket to pull out a kunai. Quickly and deftly, he used the kunai to tear through her chest bindings. The bandages fell away from her chest on either side of her like little wisps of silk. The flesh that was bared to him caused him to draw an uneven breath.

Her breasts were little handfuls of satiny, light skin tipped with the most delicious pink nipples. Sasuke moved lower to exhale onto the sensitive tips and watched as they tightened further.

"Sasuke…"

"What do you want, Sakura?" He asked. He bent his head to give her right breast open-mouthed kisses, deliberately avoiding her nipples. He delighted in her frustrated mewl. He used the hand that wasn't holding her wrists to mold and play with her neglected breast.

"Sasuke, please…"

He bit down gently at the side of her flesh, wringing a cry from her lips. "Tell me."

"Touch me," she panted as she strained against his mouth, trying to guide her nipple into it.

"Where?"

Oh, he was cruel. She'd known she'd be in trouble when he got free from the ropes, but this was too cruel. She was ready to beg at this point and it has only been a few minutes since she'd had that earth-shattering orgasm.

"Here?" he asked innocently. His hand touched the underside of her breast. Innocent, her butt! "Or here?" he moved slowly inward, but the bastard still wouldn't touch her where she needed it.

"Closer!" She glared at him and he merely smirked up at her from where his mouth was torturing her other breast.

"Here?" Her fingers lightly touched her aching nipples and she immediately arched up to him.

"Yesss," she hissed.

Sasuke rewarded her by increasing the pressure of his fingers. His mouth, finally, _finally, _closed around her bud and sucked, sending arcs of pleasure racing to her core. Her body thrashed under him trying to get closer anyway it could.

He expertly rolled her nipple between his fingers before squeezing it while simultaneously closing his teeth gently around her other nipple. Sakura arched up with a gasp and could have sworn she'd had a mini orgasm.

"Sensitive," he said absently.

He was going to kill her, she was sure of it. But, she wouldn't really mind. There were worse ways to die than through a pleasure-induced stroke.

Sasuke crawled up her body and gave her a lazy kiss. His hand squeezed down on her wrists."Keep them there or I stop."

With that, he let go of them. He traced his path backdon her body giving her little nips and bites on his way, then soothing them with wet gentle kisses. His hands drew lines from her sides to her knees before moving up to toy with the sides of her underwear. The damn tease. Sakura dug her fingers into the mattress and moved against him, encouraging him to touch her where she needed him. But, the bastard just played with her, his mouth making a wet trail to her hip bones, his fingers tracing the edges of her panties.

He was evil, pure, distilled evil. His most evil part being his sinful mouth.

Sakura couldn't hold back a keening sound as his lips brushed against her inner thighs. _So close. _Her hand unconsciously went down to tangle in his hair to guide just a few inches to where she throbbed with need. But, he pulled back

"What? No, don't stop!" Sakura was practically crying with need.

But the devil looked at her with those evil, evil eyes.

Sakura gave him a look which she hoped promised death, but was probably pleading more than anything. She pulled her hands back above her head.

"Back to it, Uchiha."

"Bossy," he said with a smirk but dutifully put his mouth back on her inner thigh and bit lightly before licking the erotic hurt away. Her core went liquid and a desperate sob escaped her.

If he was making her pay for tying him up, then he was definitely succeeding. Sakura was about ready to confess and apologize for every sin she had committed and a few she hadn't.

She nearly sobbed with relief when he finally dragged a finger over her panties between her lower lips.

"Fuck, you're drenched."

_And whose fault is that?_ But she didn't say anything. She was afraid that if any sound will stop the lazy drag of his fingers as they moved up and down her slit.

"Need to see," he murmured. Whether it was to her or to himself, she didn't know and she didn't care.

His hands grasped the sides of her panties and pulled them off her. It was quite embarrassing how fast she lifted her hips to help him along. Eager was an understatement. Then again, her pride was currently taking a backseat while her body and desire drove the show. The sight of him between her legs looking at her feminine core with rapt attention neary made her whimper.

The sight before him made Sasuke's mouth water. Slick, pink, with a tuft of pink hair at the top of her sex. He ran his index finger from the bottom of her pussy, gathering up the liquid that pooled there and dragging it up to the hard little nubbin at the top of her sex. Sasuke was rewarded by a little mewl, that threatened to shatter his control.

_Have to taste. _

Sasuke lowered his head and licked up the path that his finger had traced. She bucked up against him. That would not do. He looped his arms around her thighs, and pulled her up right against his face, before settling in for a long meal.

And she was fucking delicious; sweet, salty, and so delectably Sakura.

He licked and tasted, teased and devoured, bit and nipped to his heart content. Then, putting his lips against her clit, he sucked. That was all it took for her to give a high-pitched scream as she came against his mouth. He eased his sucking and lapped, gentling her from orgasm and bringing her back to earth.

Her eyes opened and looked at him.

Her dazed eyes sent a arrow of pride going straight to his chest. Bringing a woman to her release had always sent a rush of power coursing through his veins. When that woman happened to be Sakura, that rush multiplied exponentially.

"You ready for me, Sakura?"

She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him up to her. He went willingly. Cradled between her legs was turning out to be his favorite place on earth.

Sasuke wrapped a fist against himself and guided the head of his cock lazily up and down her slickness, wetting himself with her essence and driving himself insane.

"So fucking wet."

"Sasuke. Inside me, _now_!"

Finally putting them both out of their misery, he guided himself to her entrance and pushed forward. They both cried out. Sasuke's perception of the world narrowed down to the point where they were connected. He was half blind. All his reality was restricted to the sensations she was causing. Slickness, heat, tightness. Heaven, hell. He didn't know. Didn't care. Just wanted more. But not if it meant hurting her.

"Okay?" he asked, it came out rough and raw.

Sakura nodded before linking her legs around him and pulling him closer causing him to sink further into her heat.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He wasn't going to last at this rate. _Shit!_ With that less than civilized thought, Sasuke gave one powerful thrust, burying himself to the hilt. Sakura cried out but tilted her hips up, deepening their connection.

Giving himself up to the savage need within him, Sasuke pulled back before surging forward again hard and fast.

"Yes, god yes," Sakura moaned. She met him thrust for thrust, savage kiss with savage kiss, till all he knew was her sheath squeezing him, her lips ravaging his, her hands on his buttocks urging him on. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he'd be damned if he reached his release before feeling her come around him one more time.

Reaching between them with one hand, he rubbed his thumb at the bundle of nerves above her slit and angled his hips so he was hitting a spot inside her that caused her to clench viciously around him. It only took a few thrust before sakura's back bowed and her pussy locked around him like a heated fist.

Sakura gave a long moan that ripped an answering groan out of him as he too reached his climax.

Feeling her milk him as he emptied himself inside her, sasuke let his head fall down to rest at the crook of her neck as his release continued to tear through him.

When the spasms finally let him out of their clutches, he fell on his side so as not to crush her against him.

"Damn," she panted out. He fully agreed with the sentiment. Turning to her, he threw one arm across her stomach.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Mm,"She turned in his arm, facing him.

He smiled as she burrowed herself into his chest. "No regrets," he asked into her hair, because he was still afraid he'd messed things up.

"None," she whispered.

"Not even tying me up?"

"Definitely not!"

"Looks like your punishment didn't take."

He felt her smiling against him. "Hm, can't have that. Wanna try again with that lesson?"

He tumbled her under him and proceeded to inflict his cruel, cruel punishment all over again. She still didn't regret tying him up but he wasn't giving up.

**...Fin...**

Let me know if you want a story where Sasuke is the one doing the tying up *evil cackle*. And as always, please be so kind as to leave a review!


End file.
